


Scour

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 14 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, Mother Nature can be humbling.





	Scour

Hemlock started when Thancred started cursing under his breath.   
“Do I have to put those smelly clothes back on?” She demanded grumpily. Secret identities had been much less fun than the stories made them seem.   
“Ah, no, not yet, fair lady.” Thancred replied with a tight smile. “We do need to find cover though, there’s a storm coming.   
”You don’t work in the rain?” She asked amused, but willingly following him towards the cliffs.   
“Oh, I do.” He assured her as they started climbing up to a cave he pointed at. “A sandstorm however is likely to scour us both to the bone.”   
“Huh, I’ve never seen a sandstorm.” Hemlock said curiously. She was getting a sinking feeling as she noticed that all the wildlife was gone, and things had gone eerily quiet.   
“It’s an amazing sight, so long as you aren’t in it.” He replied helping her up to the ledge and pointed out over the view.   
There was a massive wall of sand and wind rushing over the land, heading straight towards them.   
“Come, there’s a turn in the cave that will let us stay safe.   
  
Finding wind polished bones, scoured clean of all flesh and still with wet marrow inside, the next morning after the storm had passed was humbling.


End file.
